Another Love
by Lie Otter
Summary: Ketika cinta merusak persahabatan yang telah terjalin lama. LeoN. RaKen. VIXX. OS. T. Selamat membaca
_**Another Love**_

 **LeoN, RaKen**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 _ **Romance, Friendship**_

 **BL, AU**

 **©VIXX Noona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik, dan Lee Jaehwan adalah tiga serangkai yang selalu meramaikan suasana sekolah dengan segala tingkah laku mereka. Ada saja kelucuan yang mereka buat hingga menimbulkan suasana bahagia di kelas. Ketiganya selalu bersama-sama dari kelas satu hingga sekarang kelas tiga senior high school.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan dengan semua tingkah konyol mereka yang sayangnya terlihat menggemaskan. Kedua namja yang terlihat sangat manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka berdua layaknya ahjuma-ahjuma yang suka sekali bergosip dengan suara cempreng mereka. Suka sekali meributkan hal-hal kecil yang akhirnya Woshik akan turun tangan untuk melerai keduanya.

Wonshik yang seperti bodyguard untuk mereka berdua, selalu menjaga keduanya dari namja-namja kurang ajar yang menatap keduanya dengan lapar. Menjaga keduanya dari yeoja-yeoja yang kekasihnya beralih memuja Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Menurut Wonshik pesona kedua temannya itu sungguh mengerikan, dia tidak akan pernah berani untuk meninggal keduanya lagi seperti kelas satu dulu.

Waktu itu sedang jam olah raga untuk kelas mereka dan dia hanya berniat membeli minuman di kantin untuk mereka bertiga. Bahkan belum genap lima menit dia meninggalkan keduanya, saat kembali dia sudah melihat Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang menangis keras sambil memanggil namanya. Dengan perasaan marah dia menghampiri empat namja yang tengah berusaha melecehkan kedua temannya, menghajar mereka berempat hingga babak belur mengakibatkan dia harus menerima skorsing selama seminggu.

Namun setelah tiga tahun berjalan semuanya tak sama lagi untuk Wonshik, dia mulai memiliki peraasaan lain pada salah satu sahabatnya. Jantungnya akan berdetak di atas normal saat dia menatap temannya tersebut. Wajahnya akan langsung memerah tanpa sebab saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sering kali dia salah tingkah saat sosok tersebut menganggunya dengan semua tingkah lucunya.

Lee Jaehwan!

Wonshik jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jaehwan sejak kelas dua, dia menyimpannya sendiri dengan rapi hingga perasaan itu membuncah tak tertahankan. Namun dia tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaehwan, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan dia tak ingin merusak persahabatan ini hanya karena perasaannya.

"Eoh… Wonshik-ah, di sini…," Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat saat melihat Wonshik memasuki café tempat mereka janji bertemu. Siang tadi sepulang sekolah Wonshik menghubunginya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu, tentu saja Hakyeon menyanggupinya apalagi saat Wonshik mengatakan hanya mereka berdua.

Yah… Hakyeon menyukai Wonshik, mencintainya lebih tepatnya.

"Mian aku terlambat Yeonnie-ah," ujar Wonshik dengan mimic yang tak enak. Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas melihat acting temannya itu.

"Yayaya… kau bukan hanya terlambat tuan Kim, tapi sangat terlambat!," Hakyeon mendesis tak suka. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu terlambat padahal dia sendiri yang mengatur jam janjian mereka.

"Hahaha… mian manis, aku tadi mengantar Jaehwan terlebih dahulu," sahutnya dengan riang, tanpa dosa dia mengacak rambut Hakyeon dengan gemas.

Blush

Hakyeon menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, _sialan… kenapa Wonshik terlihat begitu tampan?_ , batinnya merana.

"Hakyeon-ah…".

Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap Wonshik dengan bingung, temannya itu tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku… aku menyukai Jaehwan".

"Haha… akupun menyukainya Wonshiki…".

"Ania… bukan suka sebagai teman".

"Ma-maksud mu apa Kim Wonshik?".

"Aku… aku… em… aku mencintainya".

Deg

Hakyeon merasakan udara disekitarnya mendadak hilang, paru-parunya sangat sesak mendengar pengakuan Wonshik.

 _Kim Wonshik mencintai Lee Jaehwan?, Haha… ini hanya mimpi… yah… ini hanya mimpi_ , batinnya berteriak memberontak.

"Se-sejak kapan?," tanyanya terbata.

"Kelas 2".

Hakyeon menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dia mentertawakan nasib cintanya yang sungguh miris. Bahkan dia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya dan sudah ditolak terlebih dahulu. Hahaha… sungguh hebat.

Bugh

Hakyeon memukul Wonshik keras dengan tasnya, menampilkan senyum palsunya dengan mata mengerling menggoda pada Wonshik. "Kau menyukainya begitu lama dan tak berani mengatakannya? Aigoo… sungguh menggelikan!".

"YAK! Aku menghargai persabahatan kita pabbo!," Wonshik berteriak tak terima dan menoyor kening Hakyeon gemas.

"Ishh… kau tinggal mengatakannya dan Jaehwan pasti akan menerima mu," sahut Hakyeon jengah. Dia mendelik hebat menatap Wonshi seraya mengelus keningnya kesal.

"Aihh… semua tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Yeon-ah," sahut Wonshik tak terima. "Hakyeon-ah… bantu aku, jebbaaalllll," Wonshik mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya menatap Hakyeon dengan memelas.

Kembali Hakyeon tertawa pilu dalam hati, orang yang dicintainya meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan cinta sahabat mereka. Hah… sungguh menyedihkan!

"Um… aku akan membantu mu," sanggupnya dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Aku tau kau akan membantu ku Hakyeon-ah, gomawo…," Hakyeon hanya tersenyum lirih melihat raut bahagia Wonshik. Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap Wonshik dan mendengarkan semua cerita Wonshik tentang Jaehwan.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Hakyeon memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali mengarah ke Wonshik dan Jaehwan, dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Sore tadi, sekembalinya dia dari café, Jaehwan menemuinya.

" _Eoh… Hakyeon-ahhhh… ish… dari mana saja, eoh? Kau pergi tak mengajak ku? Jahat!," ucap Jaehwan dengan bibir mengerucut imut dengan pandangan kesal ke Hakyeon_

 _Hakyeon tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat, "Mianhaeeeeeee… lain kali aku akan mengajak mu. Nah… ada apa teman ku yang manis dan cerewet satu ini menemui ku, eoh?," tanyanya dengan tangan menangkup kedua pipi Jaehwan gemas._

" _Ish… memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah mu?," sahut Jaehwan masih dengan nada kesalnya._

" _Aigooo… tentu saja boleh Jaehwaniiiii… ayo ke kamar, kau pasti ingin bercerita sesuatukan?," Hakyeon menaik turunkan alisnya dengan menggoda._

" _Kau memang soulmate ku Hakyeon-ah," sahut Jaehwan senang dan langsung memeluk Hakyeon erat._

" _Yak! Kau mau membunuh ku sebelum mendengar cerita mu, eoh?," pekik Hakyeon kesal karena Jaehwan memeluknya terlalu erat._

" _Hehehe… mian"._

 _Keduanya melangkah sembari bercerita menuju kamar Hakyeon. "Nah… sekarang katakan, apa yang membawa teman manis ku ini ke rumah ku?"._

" _Hehe…"._

 _Hakyeon menatap datar Jaehwan yang hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya, "Katakan!"._

" _Aku… um… aku…"._

" _Kau menyukai Wonshik?"._

" _Eoh? Dari mana kau tahu?"._

" _Dari jidat mu. Tertulis jelas dari jidat jelek mu itu kalau kau mencintai Wonshik"._

" _Aish… aku serius Hakyeon teman ku yang paling hitam se Korea Selatan!"._

" _Tidak! Masih ada Yunho TVXQ, Siwon Super Junior, Hyorin Sistar pun memiliki kulit yang sama eksotisnya dengan kulit ku. Bahkan Kim Jung Kook di Running Man pun kulitnya sama dengan kulit ku!"._

" _YAK!"._

" _Hahaha… aku tahu Jaehwan-ah. Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah seoulmate mu, eoh?"._

" _Ahhh… matta. Menurut mu aku harus bagaimana Hakyeon-ah?"._

" _Katakan padanya, Wonshik juga mencintai mu"._

" _Dari mana kau tahu?"._

" _Tadi dia bercerita pada ku. Setelah mengantar mu Wonshik menemui ku di café dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai mu dari kelas dua. Jadi… katakan saja perasaan mu padanya karena Wonshik juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan mu"._

" _Jjinja?"._

" _Eum"._

" _Kau tidak berbohongkan Hakyeon?"._

 _Hakyeon memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bisa kau lihat kebohongan di mata ku? Bahkan kau tau sendiri bagaimana tingkah ku saat berbohong"._

" _Aaahh… yaa… kau akan terbata-bata saat berbicara juga meremas jemari mu dengan gelisah"._

" _Jadi… katakan saja perasaan mu padanya, aku akan bilang pada Wonshik untuk menjemput mu besok pagi dan kalian mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan," Hakyeon menggoda Jaehwan walau sebenarnya hatinya tengah menangis keras._

" _Hakyeon!"._

" _Hahaha… ceritakan pada ku bagaimana ciuman kalian nanti, eoh? Hahaha…". Tawa sumbang Hakyeon semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah Jaehwan memerah tanpa sebab. Dia semakin gencar menggoda temannya itu. Jaehwan yang memerah sungguh manis menurut Hakyeon._

"Hah… aku baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan aku langsung merasakan yang namanya patah hati," lirihnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Dia mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang mengajaknya makan. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki, ibunya akan selalu menghampirinya kalau dia tidak turun setelah panggilan kedua.

Cklek

"Hakyeon-ah… sayang, kau tidur? Aigoo… bahkan kau belum makan malam nak," lirihan ibunya terdengar. Hakyeon bisa merasakan ibunya merapikan selimutnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak anak ku".

Blam

Hakyeon kembali membuka matanya setelah pintu tertutup, dia merasakan matanya memanas saat ibunya mengecupnya tadi. Dia membutuhkan ibunya untuk bercerita, namun tidak. Dia tak akan menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya, dia akan mencoba menyembuhkan hatinya sendiri dengan perlahan. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat yang bersamaan sungguh menyakitkan.

 _ **Wonshik-ah… jemputlah Jaehwan besok pagi, ada sesuatu yang dia bicarakan dengan mu. Pergunakan dengan baik-baik untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mu.**_

Perlahan pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya setelah mengirim pesan untuk Wonshik, sebulir air mata mengalir saat matanya terpejam. _Saranghae Wonshik-ah_.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Hakyeon melangkah dengan santai menuju sekolahnya, hari ini dia memang berangkat sendiri karena dia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Wonshik dan Jaewhan untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Pemuda manis itu berjalan sambil menunduk, tak menyadari seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Berkali-kali menghela nafas seolah beban hidupnya sungguh berat.

Mata tajam pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya, namun warna seragam itu menandakan mereka bukan murid satu sekolah. Pemuda tampan it uterus memperhatikan Hakyeon, terus mengawasi semua tingkah lakunya. Hakyeon bahkan tak sadar karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Manis," lirih pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya," ujarnya penuh keyakinan saat melihat Hakyeon memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lunglai.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ahhh…," Hakyeon menghentikan langkah lunglainya saat mendengar suara Jaehwan, dia mendongak dan menemukan Wonshik juga Jaehwan tengah bergandengan tangan dengan wajah sumringah. _Haha… bahkan mereka sudah bergandengan tangan, hah…_ .

"Eoh…," sahut Hakyeon seadanya.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit? Wajah mu pucat Yeonie-ah," Jaehwan mendekat dan memeriksa suhu tubuh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aniya… aku baik-baik saja. Eoh… kalian bergandengan tangan? Aku tunggu traktirannya… hahaha," Hakyeon menampik tangan Jaehwan dengan halus dan langsung menggodanya. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang memerah. Hakyeon menepuk bahu keduanya dengan keras sebelum berlalu, "Jjaa… aku duluan, nikmati waktu kalian berdua".

"YAK!".

Hakyeon hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik mendengar teriakan Jaehwan, tangannya mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. _Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia, aku senang melihat kalian bahagia bersama walau hati ini terasa sakit. Saranghae Jaehwan… saranghae Wonshik._

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Hakyeon memutar matanya jengah menatap Wonshik yang tak berhenti berceloteh tentang Jaehwan. Oh… ayolah, tak bisakah pria tampan dihadapannya ini memikirkan perasaannya barang sejenak? Dia sudah berusaha selama sebulan ini untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, dia menjauhi kedua temannya dengan perlahan dan Wonshik selalu saja bisa menemukan persembunyiannya. Seperti saat ini, ketika dia asik bersantai di taman belakang sekolah, Wonshik kembali menemukannya dan menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama dengan Jaehwan yang membuat Hakyeon muak setiap harinya. Selalu seperti itu, setiap hari selama sebulan ini dilaluinya dengan mendengarkan kisah Wonshik dan Jaehwan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti Kim Wonshik?," ujar Hakyeon dingin dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam.

Wonshik seketika menghentikan semua celotehannya dan menatap Hakyeon heran, "Kenapa dengan mu?".

"Haruskah kau bertanya?".

"Ya… kau menjauhi kami berdua semenjak kami jadian, ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya?".

"Dan apakah aku harus selalu mengekori kalian kemana saja? Kalian asik bermesraan sementara aku akan menjadi penonton kalian begitu?".

"Cha Hakyeon! Kau membenci hubungan kami?".

"Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan itu semua?".

"KAU MENGHINDARI KAMI!," Wonshik yang tak tahan akhirnya membentak Hakyeon. Ohh… selama hampir tiga tahun persahabatan mereka baru kali ini dia membentak Hakyeon. Dia sungguh menyayangi Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, bahkan berjanji tak akan menyakiti keduanya. Namun semakin lama sikap Hakyeon semakin berubah, tak pernah mau lagi berkumpul bersama dengannya dan sang kekasih. Tingkah Hakyeon membuat Jaehwan menarik kesimpulan kalau sebelumnya Hakyeon juga pasti mencintai kekasih tampannya.

Hakyeon hanya menatap datar Wonshik, baru kali ini dia mendengar suara keras sahabatnya itu. Sakit? Tentu saja! Dia tak pernah menyangka Wonshik akan berteriak padanya.

"Lalu apa mau mu?".

"Kembali menjadi Hakyeon yang dulu. Kau tahu? Karena tingkah kekanakan mu ini Jaehwan sekarang menjadi pendiam. Dia bahkan berfikir kalau kau mencintai ku lebih dulu sebelum dia mencintai ku".

"Lalu kalau memang itu benar kau mau memutuskan Jaehwan untuk ku, huh?".

Deg

Wonshik menatap Hakyeon dengan terkejut, tidak mungkin sahabatnya ini mencintainya kan?.

"Kau… kau berbohong Hakyeon-ah?".

"Aku tidak berbohong, apa untungnya buat ku berbohong tentang perasaan ku? Ya… aku mencintai mu lebih dahulu Kim Wonshik. Jauh sebelum Jaehwan mencintai mu dan kau sadar akan perasaan mu pada Jaehwan. Susah payah aku menata hati ku yang hancur karena mu dank au selalu menghancurkannya berulang kali, menjadikannya kepingan hingga butiran layaknya debu dengan semua kisah cinta mu. Tak bisakah kau menghargai perasaan ku sedikit saja? Aku memang menjauhi kalian berdua. Aku ingin menata hati ku yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta dan disaat bersamaan merasakan patah hati. Kau bahkan sudah menolak ku saat aku belum menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu. Kalian berdua membunuh ku secara perlahan. AKU MUAK!," Hakyeon meluapkan semua emosinya, dia berfikir percuma dia tahan kalau ternyata mereka berdua memang sudah curiga! Biarkan mereka tahu dan berhenti menganggunya dengan kisah asmara mereka yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Yeonie-ah…," suara lirih itu membuat keduanya berpaling, Wonshik langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehwan yang seperti akan menangis dengan bahu bergetar.

"Maafkan aku Lee Jaehwan. Kau sudah mendengar semuanya, aku harap setelah ini kalian bisa setidaknya sedikit menjaga perasaan ku. Jangan menemui ku dulu, biarkan aku menata hati ku," Hakyeon menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dia mempertahankan mimik wajahnya sekuat tenaga disaat air matanya hampir lolos. Hakyeon berdiri dan berjalan melewati keduanya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir, meninggalkan keduanya yang menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Hiks… kalau tau akan seperti ini aku tak akan menyatakan perasaan ku. Hiks… kita menyakitinya dengan cinta kita Wonshik-ah," Jaehwan terisak hebat dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Ania… jangan menyalahkan cinta kita sayang, Hakyeon akan mengerti. Aku mohon berhenti menangis".

Keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat, Wonshik terus memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk kekasih manisnya. Matanya meredup saat mengingat semua ucapan Hakyeon. _Mianhae Hakyeon-ah… maafkan aku chinguya._

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Brak

Hakyeon membolos, setelah pertengkarannya dengan Wonshik dia berlari ke kelasnya, mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlari pulang. Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya Hakyeon memilih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Menangis dengan pilu seraya menekan dadany dengan kuat.

"Hiks… mianhae Jaehwan-ah, mianhae… maafkan aku mencintai kekasih mu. Maafkan aku… hiks," lirihnya dengan pilu.

"CHA HAKYEON!," Hakyeon membiarkan ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras, perempuan paruh baya itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang anak menangis dalam selimutnya. "Chagiya… ada apa, eoh?," tanyanya lirih, dihampirinya sang anak dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Umma… hiks… aku ingin pindah sekolah," pinta Hakyeon dengan wajah yang sembab.

"Ada apa sayang, ceritakan pada umma, eoh? Kau bertengkar dengan Wonshik dan Jaehwan?".

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk dan memeluk perut ibunya dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut ibunya. "Umma jebbal… aku ingin pindah sekolah".

"Akan umma bicarakan dengan appa mu, nak. Tidurlah…," dengan penuh kasih sayang perempuan paruh baya itu mengelus rambut anaknya, menepuk punggung sang anak dengan lembut hingga Hakyeon tertidur. Melihat sang anak sudah pulas, dia tersenyum sendu. Membenarkan posisi anaknya dan selimutnya kemudian mengecup keningnya sayang. "Umma mencintai mu Hakyeon-ah," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar sang anak.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Jaehwan menatap memohon kepada ibu Hakyeon, "Ahjumma… jebbal, kami harus menyelesaikan masalah kami," pinta dengan suara yang bergetar. Hakyeon seminggu tidak masuk setelah kejadian di taman belakang sekolah, dan Jaehwan memutuskan mendatangi rumah temannya itu. Hakyeon bahkan mengabaikan panggilan darinya dan kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Jaehwanie… Hakyeon tidak ada di rumah nak. Seminggu yang lalu dia pulang dalam keadaan menangis dan meminta pindah sekolah. Ahjumma dan Ahjussie memindahkannya, Hakyeon terus meminta sambil menangis membuat kami tak bisa menolak keinginannya. Datanglah lagi nanti malam, apapun masalah kalian bertiga, selesaikanlah dengan baik-baik, eoh?". Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum sendu, pemuda manis itu mohon diri dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Hakyeon pindah? Kenapa pihak sekolah tak mengumumkan kepindahannya? Apa teman baiknya itu sekarang membencinya? Apa Hakyeon membencinya dan Wonshik sekarang? Jaehwan hanya mampu tersenyum lirih dengan mata yang mulai berair. Jika tahu perasaannya akan menyebabkan persahabatan mereka seperti ini, dia akan rela membuang perasaannya untuk Wonshik. Dia merasa sangat jahat sekali merebut Wonshik dari Hakyeon, orang yang lebih dahulu mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks… mianhae Hakyeonie… mianhae".

 **000000000000000000000000000**

"YAK!," Hakyeon berteriak kesal pada seorang namja tampan yang selalu mengikutinya. Seminggu selama kepindahannya pemuda tampan itu terus menganggunya dengan berbagai rayuannya.

"Aish… teriakkan mu sangat merdu sayang".

Hakyeon memutar matanya jengah, apa namja tampan dihadapannya ini tengah gegar otak? Bagaimana ada teriakan yang terdengar merdu? Aish… sungguh menyebalkan!

"Jung Taekwoon… berhenti menganggu ku dan berhenti mengikuti ku kemanapun!".

"Tidak mau!".

"YAK!".

"Jangan berteriak atau aku akan mencium sekarang juga".

Hakyeon mebulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan frontal itu.

PLAK

Dengan penuh perasaan Hakyeon memukul kepala namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Jung Taekwoon itu.

"Sakit sayang!".

"Mwo? Yak… siapa yang kau panggil sayang?".

"Kau tentu saja".

"Aish… bisa gila aku lama-lama".

"Tenang saja sayang, aku akan menyembuhkan mu dengan cinta ku".

Hakyeon mendelikkan mata indahnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Taekwoon dengan kaki menghentak-hentak kesal. Ekspresi kesalnya itu membuat senyum Taekwoon semakin lebar.

"Tunggu aku sayangggg!," teriaknya berlari mengejar Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menggerutu dengan kesal, bibirnya mengerucut imut membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikannya tertawa. "Aish… Jung Taekwoon sialan, dasar kurang kerjaan. Selalu mengganggu ku dari pertama kali aku masuk sekolah. Aaaahhh… menyebalkan!".

"Aku juga mencintai mu sayang,".

"YAK!".

Dan keributan kembali terjadi selama seminggu ini, teman-teman Taekwoon bahkan memandangnya dengan heran. Sebelum Hakyeon pindah, Taekwoon adalah tipe yang sangat pendiam, dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Berbeda sekali semenjak ada Hakyeon, pemuda yang mendapat julukan expressionless itu bahkan bertingkah layaknya bukan dirinya. Mengejar kemanapun Hakyeon pergi, mengikutinya dan selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka yang selama ini hanya melihat keterdiaman namja tampan itu.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Hakyeon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan ringan menyusuri trotoar taman, sore ini dia memilih untuk berjalan santai sendirian. Mengenang masa-masa saat dua dia, Wonshik dan Jaehwan sering sekali bermain di taman ini. Hakyeon merindukan keduanya, namun dia tak ingin menemui keduanya. Hatinya masih belum siap terluka kembali disaat luka itu bahkan belum sembuh sama sekali.

Dua bulan.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu dan dia bahkan belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaannya untuk Wonshik. Selama dua bulan juga dia selalu menghindari kedua temannya. Wonshik dan Jaehwan selalu datang setiap hari ke rumahnya, mencarinya entah untuk apa dan dia selalu bisa berhasil menghindari keduanya. Hakyeon bahkan meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen, meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya. Saat pulang sekolah, dia akan memutar arah ketika melihat Wonshik dan Jaehwan sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

"Hah… aku merindukan kalian berdua".

"Aku juga merindukan mu sayang".

Sret

Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik, dia mendengus kesal saat melihat Taekwoon berada di depannya dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Ish… menjauh dari ku Jung!".

"Ania… aku akan menemani mu jalan-jalan, kajjaaaa…," Taekwoon dengan seenaknya sendiri menarik tangan Hakyeon, menggenggamnya kuat dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Ish… YAK! Lepaskan tangan ku!," Hakyeon memberontak sekuat tenaga hingga dia kelelahan sendiri, pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya membuat Taekwoon pun berhenti.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau lelah? Ingin duduk? Baiklah… kita duduk di sana".

"Arrgghh… menjauh dari ku Jung! Biarkan aku menikmati waktu damai ku. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ku, eoh?".

Hakyeon semakin meradang saat melihat senyum tampan Taekwoon. Dia memang mengakui kalau namja yang sering menganggunya ini memang tampan, bahkan menurutnya Wonshik kalah jauh dengan namja ini. Namun hatinya belum bisa berpaling dari Wonshik. Sedikit banyak dia bahkan bersyukur karena ada Taekwoon yang selalu menganggu hari-harinya, membuatnya bisa melupakan kedua temannya barang sejenak sebelum kembali ke apartemennya.

Duag

"AAAKKKHHH," Taekwoon berteriak nyaring saat Hakyeon menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Penganggannya seketika terlepas.

"Hahaha… rasakan!".

Taekwoon mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang berbalut sepatu olah raga, dia tersenyum senang mendapati Hakyeon yang tertawa lepas.

Manis

Hakyeon yang tertawa lepas seperti itu sangat manis, rambut halus pemuda yang merebut hatinya itu bergerak lembut seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. Taekwoon memang selalu memperhatikan Hakyeon, dia merasa pemuda manis pujaannya itu tengah menyimpan beban. Dia memang selalu mengganggunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban pujaannya. Selalu membuatnya kesal agar pemuda pujaannya bisa menghilangkan apapun masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Jangan lari Jung Hakyeon, kau harus menerima hukuman mu".

"Aaaaa…," Hakyeon berteriak nyaring saat Taekwoon berhasil mengejarnya dan menangkapnya. Menggelitiki pinggangnya hingga mereka berguling-guling di taman. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Taekwoon-ah… hahaha… hentikan… hahaha," Taekwoon mengabaikannya, dia terus menggelitiki pujaan hatinya untuk terus melihat wajah manis yang tengah tertawa lepas itu.

"Hakyeon-ah".

Hakyeon sontak menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar suara memanggilnya, suara yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini tak didengarnya dan sengaja dihindarinya.

Lee Jaehwan.

Hakyeon langsung melepaskan tangan Taekwoon dari pinggangnya, pemuda manis itu berdiri dan menatap Jaehwan yang tengah memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Hakyeon hanya diam saja sampai Jaehwan berada di hadapannya, pemuda manis itu mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu. Tak bisa dipungkirinya, dia memang sangat merindukan Jaehwan bahkan Wonshik. Rindu bercengkrama dengan mereka berdua, bercanda bahkan kadang saling melempar ejekan.

"Eoh… Jaehwan-ah," sahutnya lirih.

Grep

Hakyeon hanya diam saat Jaehwan memeluknya, dia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah. Bisa dipastikannya Jaehwan menangis apalagi bahunya bergetar saat ini. "Hiks… mianhae Hakyeon-ah, mianhae… hiks… aku akan memutuskan Wonshik tapi ku mohon… jangan menghindari kami lagi. Hiks… mianhae," isakan Jaehwan terdengar memilukan bagi Hakyeon. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengusap punggung Jaehwan dengan lembut.

Taekwoon berdiri dengan perlahan, dia memperhatikan interaksi dua orang di depannya. Matanya menatap ke belakang keduanya. Terlihat pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan sendu, matanya menyipit merasa pernah melihat rupa itu.

Dompet Hakyeon!

Yah… dia pernah melihat rupa keduanya di dompet Hakyeon yang tanpa sengaja terbuka saat Hakyeon melemparnya dengan dompet itu. _Apa mereka yang selalu difikirkan Hakyeon selama ini?_

"Aniaa Jaehwanie… kau tak perlu memutuskan Wonshik. Aku sudah merelakannya untuk mu. Dia sangat mencintai mu, jangan pernah meninggalkannya," sahut Hakyeon, dia mengusap kedua pipi sahabatnya yang basah, tersenyum manis menatap Jaehwan.

"Ta… hiks… tapi kau menghidari kami… hiks… bahkan kau pindah sekolah".

"Hei… aku tengah patah hati, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Jahat sekali kau membiarkan ku melihat kemesraan kalian berdua. Tapi tenang saja… aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti Wonshik, bahkan dia lebih tampan dari kekasih larva mu itu".

Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan Jaehwan dan menghampiri Taekwoon.

Grep

Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon dengan erat, "Ku mohon… bantu aku Jung," lirihnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Taekwoon. "Chaa… lihat… kekasih ku bahkan lebih tampan dari larva jelek yang berdiri di sana itu," Hakyeon menunjuk Wonshik yang memperhatikan mereka. Jaehwan memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Wonshik yang berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Benarkah… hiks," Jaehwan menghapus air matanya dengan senang, dia merasa bahagia kalau akhirnya Hakyeon bisa menemukan pasangan.

"Um… kau lihat sendiri, Jung bodoh ini bahkan tak pernah bisa menjauh dari ku barang sejenak. Dia akan selalu mengikuti ku kemana saja dan selalu mengganggu ku dengan semua tingkahnya".

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia orang yang pendiam?," Wonshik bertanya dengan tak yakin. Dia mengenal Jung Taekwoon, namja di hadapannya ini sangat pendiam sekali.

"Hahaha… pendiam? Dia?," Hakyeon tertawa dengan kencang seraya menunjuk hidung Taekwoon dengan tak sopan.

Sret

Taekwoon menangkap jemari Hakyeon dan menggenggamnya, "Diamlah sayang".

"Ommo!," Wonshik memekik pelan seraya menatap tak percaya pada Taekwoon. "YAK!".

Plak

Dengan kurang ajarnya Wonshik memukul kepala Taekwoon, "Seharusnya kau memberi tahu ku bung, bukankah aku meminta tolong pada mu untuk membantu ku mencari Hakyeon".

Taekwoon hanya dia dan memutar matanya malas. Yah… dia memang mengenal Wonshik, namun dia hanya diam saja saat Wonshik meminta tolong padanya. "Berisik!".

"Ck! Sialan kau Jung," sahut Wonshik jengkel. "Hakyeon-ah, mianhae…," Wonshik menatap Hakyeon dengan lembut.

"Ania… tak perlu ada yang dimaafkan, aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti mu Wonshik jelek!".

"Aish… bahkan aku lebih tampan dari si datar itu Hakyeon".

"Ania… Taekwoonie ku lebih tampan".

"YAK!".

"HAHAHAHAHA…".

Keempatnya tertawa bersama. Ada kelegaan dalam binary mata Wonshik, Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Setidaknya masalah mereka sudah berakhir hari ini, tinggal Hakyeon yang harus berjuang menata hatinya yang masih belum sembuh.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Taekwoon-ah, aku melibatkan mu dalam hal ini," lirih Hakyeon. Keduanya tengah berada di depan apartemen Hakyeon. Hari sudah malam saat ini, sore tadi keempatnya memutuskan untuk jalan bersama hingga malam menjelang.

Grep

"Aku mencintai mu Hakyeon, dan ini bukan main-main. Kau sudah merasakan bukan bagaimana sakitnya patah hati?".

"Hum… maafkan aku belum bisa membalas perasaan mu".

"Aku tahu… tapi jangan menutup hati mu, aku akan membuat jantung ini berdebar karena ku," sahut Taekwoon mantap, diletakkannya jemarinya di dada Hakyeon dan menatap pujaannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hakyeon menunduk saat Taekwoon mengambil tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada pemuda tampan itu. Hakyeon bisa merasakan debaran keras dari jantung pemuda itu. Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon, "Dia… berdebar untuk ku?," tanyanya lirih.

"Hum… dia selalu berdebar dengan sangat cepat untuk mu. Hanya untuk mu. Dan aku akan membuat milik mu berdebar dengan sangat kencang seperti dia".

Blush

Wajah Hakyeon memerah tanpa sebab saat Taekwoon menatapnya penuh cinta. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggunya Taekwoon-ah," sahutnya dengan yakin. Yah… dia harus melupakan Wonshik dan memulai hidupnya, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya dan dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu. Patah hati sangat menyakitkan dan dia tak ingin Taekwoon mengalaminya. Orang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dengan semua tingkah konyolnya.

Grep

"Akan datang secepatnya dimana dia akan berdebar keras untuk ku. Saranghae," lirih Taekwoon yang hanya di sahuti anggukan oleh Hakyeon.

Cup

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya saat Taekwoon mengecup lembut keningnya, meresapi kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya saat Taekwoon memeluknya dengan erat.

Yah… dia akan berusaha untuk mencintai Taekwoon, menerima Taekwoon dengan hatinya dan akan menerima semua kebahagiaan yang dijanjikan Taekwoon. Ada cinta lain yang lebih besar menantinya dan dia akan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Kkkkk… apa ini? Mollaaaaaaaa…. Seobiiieeeeeeee… mian kalau jauh melenceng #ngek. Beginilah jadinya… hehehe. Semoga suka saengiiiieee…^^.

Special thanks buat yang sudah review di ff 'MISTAR'… kkk… ff gaje yang maksa buat di publish.

" **Jelita Jung│GaemGyu92│Kim Eun Seob│Guest│Firda473│Hakyeon Jung│PriscilaIka│Magnae Palsu (Mian kau gak sesuai ekspetasi dan malah terlihat kayak sudah dewasa^^│M│jtwvixx9090│Achahakyeon│jtw"**

Mian kalau salah menulis namanya… hehe. Gomawo sudah baca dan review^^.

.

.

.

Minta review lagi boleh? Sok… mangga atuh di review^^.


End file.
